headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Idea/SuperMario/CROATIAISTHEBEST
Appearance This is an idea by CROATIAISTHEBEST and it does not has to be in Head soccer. SuperMario will look like a small Mario from Super Mario games. When you press the power button, the whole field (and background) will turn in his world. A box with an "?" will appear and he will jump, bumping his head at the bottom of it. A mushroom will come out of the box, SuperMario will pick it and he will turn into bigger Super Mario. There willl also 3 of his monsters (munchers) that can hurt the opponent. If they all hit the opponent, he will be unconsious for 3 secs. When you press the power button while he is bigger, he will transform into white Super Mario (again by bumping his head into a box, only a sunflower will come out, not the mushroom)!!! Then, he will shot fire every 6 secs that can change the opponent's controls for 4 secs (and there will be no more munchers at the field). Power Shots SuperMario will have 2 power shots, and a counter attack: Huge Mario shot (while he is bigger Super Mario) SuperMario will say: "Mario!" and he will grow huge (as seen in some versions of the Super Mario Bros game). Then, he will run at the opponent, similiar to Pluto. But, when the opponent touches the ball, he does not let the ball out, but he kicks the opponent and throws him in the air for 4 secs. If the opponent does not dodge his kicks, it is an almost 100% goal for SuperMario. He throws the ball at the arc, like Croatia (he does not just lets the ball out, like Pluto). Fire Mario shot (while he is white) SuperMario will say: "Deal with fire!" and he will walk at the opponent, shooting some fire balls (that can make the opponent's controls reversed for 6 secs), and 2 of them contain the fake ball (the real ball is still not out). Afterwards, he will jump at the "?" box again, and 10 coins will come out of it (and you will recieve 10 points for each coin you collect.), and he will shoot 10 fire balls in the jump, at the opponent's goal, with every single one of them containing the ball (and with un-regular paths). He will, finally, land and turn into his normal form. Mario pipe shot (counter attack) SuperMario turns into white Mario, and a pipe shows up. Then, he jumps on the top of the pipe and he gets sucked in it. The pipe reappears at the top corner (if you are on the left, at the LEFT top corner, and reversed). SuperMario is shot out of the pipe, surrounded by his fire balls (that spin all arround him) and he is flying at the top of his opponent's goal. If the opponent is hit by him, he will disappear for 5 secs, and if the opponent is near him, his controls will be reversed for 4 secs. Unlock Requirements Win a Head Cup without getting injured, dash and without an A-SS rank costume or unlock him for ??? points. Costume It is a pipe costume (SS rank). It looks like a pipe from Super Mario. Every 4 secs Luxembourg's plant will come out of it, and shoot 3 spores (that does not have the ball) at the opponent. 4 spores make the opponent unconcious for 3 secs: POWER +5 SPEED +2 KICK +1 JUMP +3 DASH +6 Trivia - He is the 1st character in the game that transforms into someone else when you press his power button - His power shots, costume and flag are all based on many details by Super Mario Bros series - Super Mario is a character from that games, SuperMario is a Head soccer character Category:Character_Ideas Category:Ideas Category:CROATIAISTHEBEST